<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reconnecting with Rhea by Heyoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730774">Reconnecting with Rhea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoo/pseuds/Heyoo'>Heyoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Angst, Ass to Mouth, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, it's complicated - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoo/pseuds/Heyoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming up short in her match at Vengeance Day, Toni Storm shoots a text to an old flame. For some reason, said old flame responds...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhea Ripley/Toni Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reconnecting with Rhea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy this! Happy belated Valentine's Day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhea Ripley stepped down onto the deep red rose petal beneath her stiletto heel, reaching the end of the trail and arriving at her bedroom door. She shouldn’t be doing this. She couldn’t be doing this. Not after what this girl had done to her. All the bullshit she had put her through. Yet, against her better judgement, The Nightmare inhaled, exhaled, then opened the door.</p><p>“There you are.” The face of the egotistical blonde sitting on Rhea’s bed lit up even brighter than the candles surrounding her. “I thought you’d left me alone in your house. Mm, probably wouldn’t have been smart, would it?”</p><p>“What the hell do you want?” Rhea snarled back. “The rose petals? The candles? What is all this?”</p><p>“Hmm, what do I want?” Ripley’s rival stroked her chin, pretending to ponder Rhea’s question. “I’m sitting on top of your bed in my good lingerie—which you bought me, by the way—surrounded by lit candles and the moonlight shining in, all here on good ol’ trusty February 14th...Hoo boy, let’s really put our thinking caps on here, Rhea. What is it that I could possibly want?”</p><p>“But...why?” Rhea questioned. “Mate, I probably don’t need to tell you this, but things...things didn’t end too peachy between us. You’re just trying to forget that all happened or…?”</p><p>Toni Storm sighed, “It’s called <em>forgiveness</em>, Rhea. Turning over a new leaf.”</p><p>“Forgiveness?” Rhea shook her head in disbelief. “Forgiveness?! Forgiveness for what? <em>You</em> turned on <em>me</em>!”</p><p>“What’s that? I turn you on?” Toni smirked.</p><p>“I was willing to work it all out with you, you know?” Rhea ignored her foe’s flirtation. “Even after you laid Ember out and left her for dead. Even after you joined them at WarGames instead of us. But you never returned my calls. Or responded to my texts. Hell, I don’t think you ever opened ‘em. Didn’t even have the courtesy to leave me on read. No, you sunk to a whole new low and left me on <em>delivered</em>.”</p><p>“I was busy.” Toni nonchalantly shrugged, then purred. “But I’m free now.”</p><p>“Ok, let me get this straight—“ Rhea started.</p><p>“<em>Straight</em>?” Toni chuckled. “<em>You</em> and <em>straight</em>? Speaking from experience—in fact, lots of experience—those two things don’t exactly go together.”</p><p>“Let me lay this all out.” Rhea reworded, gritting her teeth in reaction to the bitchy blonde’s cheekiness. “Your bright idea was to blow me off for months, right? You blow me off for months and then, one day, Valentine’s Day, my phone buzzes with a text. A single text. ‘Let’s talk things out, k?’ I, like a real jackass, accept. You then drive your fat ass over here, you make me wait on the couch for over an hour while you create this cock-a-mamie trail of fake papery flower bullshit that’s gonna be a real bitch to clean up later, then you proceed to light a few dollar store candles, and now you just expect we’ll pick up where we left off. That I won’t kick your sorry arse for leaving me in the dust in the first place. This is your plan, mate? <em>This</em>?!”</p><p>“Wow, Rhea. You really do know me all too well.” Storm quipped.</p><p>On the verge of ripping her hair out from frustration, Ripley growled, “Bet you just want something to make you feel better after losing your title match tonight.”</p><p>A little heated from that low barb, The Lightning Down Under retorted, “Ah yes, because if anyone is the pinnacle of title match success, it’s you, Rhea. Say, whatever happened to your whole ‘taking back my title’ routine? That went nowhere fast, didn’t it? And why is that? Could it be that you’ve gotten pinned by Io twice? Three times if you count the Mae Young classic? Hmm, I wonder. Hey, you know who hasn’t been pinned by Io thrice? <em>Me. </em>Actually, you know who hasn’t been pinned by Io once? Me! In fact, if memory serves correct, I...I <em>beat</em> Io to win that same Mae Young Classic she knocked you out of, and I would’ve beaten her tonight if it wasn’t for that deadweight clogging up the ring. So, yeah, not exactly looking for pointers from you here. But hey, if I ever want to know how to lose a Last Woman Standing match against the discarded love child of Sonya Deville and Nia Jax and subsequently flee the best women’s division in the business out of shame, then you’re the first person I’ll call. I promise.”</p><p>Hearing more than enough, an enraged Rhea lunged up onto the bed, balling her fist tight. Surprisingly, Toni just laughed.</p><p>“Aw, do it. Hit me.” Toni challenged. “Big dumb ‘tough girl’ can’t handle the truth, ready to strike me when she knows I’m right.”</p><p>Those words fueled Ripley’s fire even more, but she for some reason couldn’t land the punch. Every time she intended to push that fist forward, she froze—paralyzed and hypnotized by the woman in front of her. And that was when The Nightmare ultimately unleashed a very different form of attack instead. Tackling the Mae Young Classic winner down onto the bed, the inaugural NXT UK Women’s Champion pushed her lips against Toni’s mouth with all the force she could muster, delivering a rough and sloppy kiss to her greatest adversary.</p><p>Toni let out a low bellow as she was pinned down to the bed by Rhea, a position she had always absolutely adored. She just loved feeling every curve of Rhea’s body pressing up against her, though said body was much more clothed than she preferred it to be. Yet, she was more than willing to overlook that as she reveled in the surprisingly sugary taste of Ripley’s jet black lipstick. The Nightmare’s mouth had never failed to be sweeter than candy, and tonight was no exception, the cocky blonde moaning in satisfaction as she continued making out with her ex. She was kind of shocked it had been this easy to lure the former NXT Women’s Champ back into spending the night with her, but she wasn’t complaining. She could never complain when Rhea was working her magic...her aggressive, terrifying magic. The brutish brooding badass was practically growling with fury as she assaulted Toni’s lips with her own, making it unclear whether she wanted to fight or fuck. Hell, knowing Rhea, it was probably a bit of both.</p><p>Eventually, Ripley pulled away, allowing Toni and herself the chance to breathe again, and then she laid down the ground rules.</p><p>“Here’s the deal, mate.” Rhea started, still panting. “We do this, alright? I fuck your brains out ‘cause I know you’re a needy cunt whose gonna bitch and moan and whine and complain if you don’t get your way. We have our fun, and then you kindly fuck off, okay? You don’t bother me again, you don’t reach out to me for anything, we both move on and go our separate ways and let bygones be bygones. Got it?”</p><p>Toni quickly nodded, taking what she could get.</p><p>“Good.” Rhea smirked. “Happy Valentines’ Day, whore.”</p><p>*******</p><p>It wasn’t too much later that the black lace lingerie Storm had been sporting was in a heap on the floor, the brazen blonde babe now fully nude and gasping in pleasure, her face twisting with unending ecstasy as she felt sensations flowing through her she had thought she would never experience again. Sitting directly across from her on the bed was an almost equally naked Rhea Ripley.<em> Almost </em>because The Nightmare took it upon herself to keep her stilettos on, knowing it drove Toni wild.</p><p>The two had taken it upon themselves to graduate beyond kissing rather quickly, instead jumping right into the sexcapades. Maybe given what day it was there should have been more romance flowing through the air, but both girls just decided that seizing on the next level tension between them was the right call. And seized on it they had, Ripley’s hips rolling forward and sending waves of ecstasy through her own body as well as Toni’s, the 2018 Mae Young Classic Winner not even bothering to suppress her shameless moans as her and her ex-girlfriend's soaked sexes rubbed against each other.</p><p>This lustful friction lit a fuse in Rhea, the strapping and striking Australian athlete becoming much more feral in her movements, eyeing the woman across from her with all the fervor of a rabid dog and frantically gasping louder and louder the faster she went. Her uninhibited fervor forced her half friend and half foe’s slender back to slam against the headboard, as the Gold Coast girl was no match for Rhea’s superhuman strength. However, Rhea’s enthusiasm was matched tenfold by Toni Storm as she worked to mirror every motion of her ex. The world class wrestler was hardly recognizable as her badass bad girl facade faded away, the first ever PROGRESS Women’s Champion instead resembling a primal animal roaming the wild as she thrusted faster than the speed of light, desperate to get herself off.</p><p>As Rhea experienced the ravenous tempo from the love of her life turned the bane of her existence, she couldn’t help but feel a deep shame creep into her mind. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. They were here to talk. They were here for closure. Well, at least that’s what she was here for. Storm had obviously had different intentions from the moment she stepped in the door, but that didn’t mean Rhea couldn’t be the bigger person. So, how had she gotten here? And why was she letting Toni get away with this?</p><p>The Nightmare found herself still asking those two questions even after she had long ago discovered the answer: Because it was Toni. No matter how hard she tried to smarten up, to put on a brave face and say no, the beautiful blonde never relented in being her kryptonite. The intimidating Adelaide native could be bulldozing her way through anyone in her warpath, only to melt the moment Storm sauntered into view. Their relationship was, to put it mildly, a mess: terribly toxic yet inconceivably intoxicating, always comforting but eternally disquieting. It was like a vibrant ball of sun with a looming dark shadow beneath.</p><p>When together, they created a cataclysm of constant contradictions all encased in a shimmering heart shaped box, masking their pain away from the rest of the world—but <em>they</em> knew. They never forgot how bad they were for each other, how all they ever did was hurt each other in the end, and yet they always wound up back in this position.</p><p>Yes, regardless of how much animosity developed between them, they just couldn’t stop themselves from enacting upon the burgeoning lust that never left them. That was why, while continuing to thrust her thighs, Rhea leaned forward and began aggressively kissing Storm’s neck up and down before taking a portion of that soft skin in her mouth and sucking with all the pressure she could, marking what was hers. What would always be hers. Which was ridiculous, because no more than twenty minutes ago had she sworn this would be their last night together yet here she was, staking her claim to this master manipulator once again, pulling her head away and admiring the deep violet hickey left fresh on that supple flesh.</p><p>With a newfound sense of pride and possessiveness overtaking her, Ripley grabbed a hold of her on-again, off-again lover shoulders and spoke as firmly as she could in between her short and shallow breaths, “You. Down.”</p><p>Assisting the Gold Coast grappler, Rhea pushed Toni’s torso so that the stunning Mae Young Classic winner was now laid flat on her back, putting an end to Storm’s unhinged and passionate scissoring, the conniving backstabber instead only able to glare up at Ripley, though she didn’t dare try to challenge her on this move. No, she knew better than to stand against Rhea once she got like this, The Nightmare having a penchant for control in the bedroom. And in all facets of life really, but the bedroom especially.</p><p>Besides, Toni couldn’t complain much once the former NXT Champion began grinding her lap against Toni’s own dripping twat, rubbing right against her pulsating clit, promptly causing even more warmth to surge straight to her heated sheath, the overconfident eighties’ glam inspired blonde relegated to a mere mess of moans as Rhea passionately rocked back and forth directly on her swollen bud.</p><p>To be fair, Rhea wasn’t much better off, the punk rocker panting like a dog as she felt her own clit become stimulated as she was brushing against Toni’s honeypot, but she was providing a much better show. Like an absolute pro, Ripley knew exactly how to captivate her favorite foe, rubbing her fingers across her own bountiful B-cup breasts, which popped out perfectly on her beautiful fit frame, thus drawing more attention to her banging body as well as adding to her own pleasure. Predictably, Toni bit her lip in order to prevent herself from begging to cum, as that imagery mixed with the sensation of Rhea’s watery snatch sliding across her drenched cunt. Even after being in this position countless times, Storm never ceased to be mystified by the spectacular sight of this absolute goddess of a woman, legitimately wondering how she had gotten so lucky.</p><p>Storm wasn’t stupid, okay. She knew most women would kill to spend a single night with Rhea, let alone these past few years. She had seen the way Shotzi looked at The Nightmare both on screen and off, and she knew for a fact that Dakota not making the cut for her WarGames team wasn’t the only rejection The Captain of Team Kick had received from Rhea. Hell, Charlotte Flair, The Queen of WWE herself, had tried to sink her claws into the first ever NXT UK Women’s Champion and nearly succeeded before Rhea was finally able to pull away.</p><p>The point being, Ripley had all these options at her fingertips and yet, one way or another, she always ended up back in Toni’s arms. Or in this case, on top of Toni’s moist muff, sliding back and forth for the next several minutes until the 2018 MYC Winner had no choice but to plead to receive a toe curling and mind bending orgasm.</p><p>“M...make me cum. Please!” Toni screamed out, growing lightheaded as a plethora of pleasure flowed through her the longer The Nightmare’s pussy swiped across her erect nub. “Oh Goooddd, Rheaaa, I need to cum!!! I need to cum sooooo baaaaddd!!! Oh fuck, FUCK, I wanna squirt my pussy juice all over your hot body, Rhea. Please! PLEEEEAAAAASSSEEEE!!!”</p><p>“Already?” Ripley raised an eyebrow. “We’ve just gotten started.”</p><p>“I...I know but...I neeed iiiit!” Toni whined. “Ohhhh, I need it soooooo baaaaaaad!! You don’t understand!”</p><p>“You’re right, I don’t understand.” Rhea chuckled. “Probably ‘cause I’m not a needy fuckin’ cunt, unlike you. God, Toni. You really need to cum that bad?”</p><p>“YEEESS!!” Storm screeched as Ripley deliberately slowly circled her hips around Toni’s clit to send her into a tizzy. “OH GOOOOOD YEESSSSS, RHEAAAA!!!! Please! Please!!! PLEASE make me cuuuuum!! NOOOOWWW!!!”</p><p>“Yeah? You wanna cum?” Rhea further teased, pulling herself off of the stunning blonde entirely. “You wanna make a mess all over <em>my</em> house? <em>My</em> room? <em>My</em> bed?!”</p><p>In response, Toni whined, “OHHHH, I promise I’ll clean it uuuuup! Mmmm, yeeaaah, I’ll clean it up real good like a real good girl should. Ooh, is that what you want, Rhea? Mmm, you want me to lap up my own cum like a good doggy? Mmm, because I will if you want me to, Rhea! I’ll do whatever you want!! Just let me cum! Ooh! Fuck!”</p><p>“God, I’ve missed you.” Rhea laughed, then found herself freezing up after that admission as it predictably earned a surprised smirk from The Lightning Down Under. “Sorry, I don’t know where that came from.”</p><p>With the lustful moment brewing between them completely interrupted, Toni momentarily came down from her elated and frantic mental state and pointed her finger at Rhea’s chest, smiling, “It came from there.”</p><p>“My tits?” Ripley smirked.</p><p>“Your heart.” Storm cooed, and Rhea swore she was going to throw up.</p><p>“Right, let’s just get back to the sex then.” The Nightmare flippantly said and before Storm could say anything, she rubbed her finger around the other blonde’s clit, causing her to become incoherent.</p><p>It was kind of funny the Adelaidean was so keen on moving on, considering that she had been the one who had wanted them to just talk in the first place. But hearing Toni say something that was both unbearably mushy and probably true—she simply couldn’t handle that right now. Thus, The Nightmare settled upon something she certainly<em> could</em> handle, i.e. Toni’s aching pussy. She shoved a finger forward inside Storm’s entrance and pumped it in and out of that hot hole at a snail’s pace, leading to some more desperate cries from the golden haired Gold Coast grappler. Toni knew all Rhea would have to do was quicken that digit’s thrusting in and out of her opening and she’d be done for, forced to make a mess all over her ex’s fingers.</p><p>Unfortunately for the poor NXT star, Rhea seemed hellbent on keeping that leisurely tempo for as long as possible, leaving Storm on the cusp of climaxing for what felt like hours. She was at least courteous enough to eventually add an extra finger to the mix, but that was hardly enough of an uptick in pleasure to push the Mae Young Classic winner into the ethereal bliss she so greatly craved. She needed more. She required it. If Toni didn’t cum soon, there was no telling what she’d do. Oh, she didn’t want to hurt Rhea, well at least not any more than she usually did, but every passing second in which she was deprived of her climax was one in which her weakening mental state further deteriorated.</p><p>Helplessly and hopelessly, Storm once more implored, “Please Rhea? I’m sooooooo cloooseee!!”</p><p>Licking her lips, Rhea nodded, “That’s what I like to hear.”</p><p>Then, proving that her brutality knew no bounds, Rhea removed her fingers from Toni’s cunt entirely and moved to leave the bed, only stopped by a hysterical Toni, who shouted “Please don’t leave me Rhea! You..you can’t do this to me!”</p><p>Ripley smirked in silence for a few seconds before relenting, “Ah relax, you big baby. I’m not leaving you. Quite the opposite, in fact.”</p><p>After Rhea used her near unparalleled strength to muscle out of Toni’s (pretty pathetic) grip, she rummaged through her dresser drawer and retrieved a harness and a ten inch dildo, which of course led to Toni beaming brighter than the shimmering moonlight shining in.</p><p>“I want you to ‘ride me to the edge’.” Rhea cheeked.</p><p>Rolling her eyes as her ex referenced her first entrance theme for the umpteenth time, Toni quipped, “Wow, Rhea. You know, the first three-hundred times you told that joke, I hadn’t laughed, but after hearing it for the three-hundred and first, it really puts it into perspective.”</p><p>“Just shut up and hop on.” Rhea growled as she laid next to Toni with that hulking strap-on attached to her waist.</p><p>Eagerly positioning herself so she could squat down on that big cock, Toni mused, “Yes Mistress Ripley,” well aware The Nightmare loved it when she used that title.</p><p>Toni was then set on hammering her honeypot as fast as she could, but Rhea obviously wouldn’t let that slide.</p><p>“Mmnhh, bad bitch! You go nice and slow for me, alright?”</p><p>Toni let out a pitiful wail but nodded and did as she was told, slowly lowering herself down on those ten inches of rubber, moving downwards at the most measured pace she could, generating an overload of zeal filled squeals as inch after inch was taken by that hungry snatch. However, those pleasure filled cries couldn’t persist for long, as The Nightmare leaned forward and kissed Storm’s luscious lush lips. Toni blushed at the way Ripley abruptly targeted Storm’s juicy ruby red mouth, but it didn’t take long for her to happily reciprocate Rhea’s action, passionately making out with her forever frenemy while continuing to impale herself atop this towering cock.</p><p>The fire running through Toni grew hotter than the blazing array of sparkling candles surrounding her, a kind of crazed carnality consuming her very being as she worked hard to get all of that toy stuffed deep into her twat. Eventually, she succeeded in getting the full length of that rubber member inside of her, and had to break that sensationally sensual kiss once she did, the electric elation spreading across her body becoming too overwhelming to ignore, meaning she had no choice but to voice her appreciation, loudly moaning the moment all ten inches were encased within those glistening pussy lips.</p><p>Rhea tried to wipe her wet lips dry, attempting to recover from her passionate make-out session while taking in the sexy sight of Toni’s face twisting with pure pleasure and emphatic ecstasy. Ripley wasn’t quite sure why she had initiated such a deep and involved kiss with her ex after swearing off all of the romantic bullshit early on in the night, but seeing the moonlight cast upon her and the flickering light of the candles around them, it just felt right.</p><p>And now Rhea was focused on a very different pair of lips as she watched Toni sliding up and down her beautiful big dick, lifting herself about halfway up that rubber hog then gradually moving herself back down so that she got the incredible experience of her cunt getting filled full by ten inches of hard girlcock. Christ, she couldn’t even begin to imagine what that felt like.</p><p>Sure, in their long history with each other, she had occasionally allowed Toni the privilege of fucking her hot snatch with a nice big strap-on, but any dildo that had entered her shaven sex had been about half the size of this monster right here, yet Storm always seemed to take strap-ons this size or bigger with complete aplomb. Although, it appeared this toy was a much tighter fit than it used to be, all but confirming Storm had somehow sustained from letting anyone else touch her once frequently fucked front bottom since this latest split from Ripley. How she had gone that long without any attention paid to her wondrous cunt was an absolute mystery to Rhea. Maybe because she was such an insufferable bitch that no one else was willing to waste their time with her? That was probably it, but Rhea couldn’t shake the thought that Toni had made the conscious choice to deny anyone but her access to these sexy sugar walls, which was actually kind of...sweet? Ugh, fuck!</p><p>With all the complications of this situation charging at Rhea head on, the former NXT Women’s Champion could at least find comfort in the fact that Storm was struggling. The other blonde’s rapidly increasing mental high was in decline as she found herself floating away from the edge of orgasm after being kept there for so long, the Mae Young Classic winner desperate to reach that same point yet again. Goddammit, she had been so close to cumming but her bastard of an ex girlfriend had robbed her of that chance, and now she’d have to work herself up to nearing orgasm again. Not that it would be that hard. All that had to happen was Rhea giving her permission to quicken her pace and then she would easily be able to not only teeter on the edge of orgasm, but fall headfirst into it.</p><p>Naturally, this made the needy New Zealand native neurotically howl out for what felt like the thousandth time that night, “Rheeeeaaaa!! Please...Pleeeaassseee don’t make me ask again. You know what I need!”</p><p>Acting completely matter of factly, Rhea asked, “Make you ask <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“Cum! Can I...I need...I have to...I…” Toni was a total trainwreck as she strained to find the right words. “Pleaaaassseee, for the love of god, let me cum, damn you! And please let this be the last time I ask! Please! PLEASE! It has to be the last time, because if it isn’t, I’ll…I’ll...OHHH, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! Do you know who I am?! Huh? Do you even recognize who it is you’re fucking? I’m Toni fucking Storm! Do you know how many women would love to be in your shoes? To get the chance to fuck me? Every woman on the entire Goddamn planet, that’s how many! So, what the hell are you waiting for? This is my time! It’s Toni time! So fucking make me cum so hard that I lose consciousness and wake up a sticky mess! That’s all you have to do. It’s easy!”</p><p>Rhea rolled her eyes as the climax-longing blonde drone on and on and on, then asked, “You finished?”</p><p>“No.” Toni pouted, pretty quickly running with the easy double-entendre. “I can’t finish because you won’t let me.”</p><p>“Toni, come on—we’ve known each other for how long?” Rhea asked, forcing Toni to think.</p><p>“Seven...no, eight years? Something like that?” Toni pondered as she now sat still on that dick since Ripley obviously wasn’t going to give her the permission she craved anytime soon.</p><p>“Close enough.” Rhea shrugged before smirking. “And even after all that time, you think I’m gonna use your <em>cunt </em>to make you cum?”</p><p>It didn’t take long for Toni to piece together what Rhea was referring, the self-centered blonde adorably blushing and weakly whimpering as she moved her sopping snatch off of that long schlong, repositioning herself so that she could slide her backside down onto that tall toy, before she was stopped dead in her tracks thanks to a thunderous smack to that soft fleshy rear, which sent ripples flowing through the Gold Coast grappler’s smooth and tender skin and produced a loud yelp from the woman herself.</p><p>“Ay, mate! Wait just a minute. You should also know by now that you will <em>never </em>cum before I do, and I bet that hot and hungry little mouth of yours is just dying for a taste of my snatch, no?”</p><p>Toni looked defiant for a minute, as if she was actually going to dare to challenge Rhea in this state, but she thought better of it, deflated as she hung her head down in defeat and mewled, “Yes Mistress Ripley.”</p><p>Rhea gave a wicked chuckle, temporarily transported to a moment back in time as she swore for a split second Toni sounded like her old self—so docile, and loving, and eager to please. Putting those thoughts in the back of her mind, Rhea then disposed of her harness for the time being so her own front entrance could get some much needed focus. She loved making Toni do all the work at a pace that was too slow for sloth, because this bitch could do with getting knocked down a peg, but one of the major drawbacks of such treatment is that she was robbed of the amazing feeling that was her harness bashing into her clit, sending sensations through her body that she once thought she could only dream of. Thus, devoting a chunk of time to getting her box eaten out wasn’t just a fun departure, it was a necessity.</p><p>Thankfully, Toni was all too happy to help Rhea out. Granted, not as happy as she would’ve been if she had received the orgasm she yearned for, but happy nonetheless, the blonde baddie repositioning herself so she could dive face first into that marvelous muff. At first, Toni was tempted to really go to town on this rug munching, as she was well aware of how tasty this twat could be, but she decided it would be more fun to make The Nightmare pay for denying her a climax, the talented villain using her tongue as a weapon as she licked that cunt as slowly as humanly possible and avoided her clit entirely, only focusing on the folds.</p><p>This didn’t sit well with Rhea who shouted, “Oh, for Christ’s sake! What are you even doing? You call <em>this</em> a cunt licking? I thought you insisted this whole ‘New Toni Storm’ thing was an improvement? This is an improvement? I can definitively say you’ve gotten <em>way</em> worse in the rug-munching department. Seriously, what the hell happened? Fuck, fucking Candy fucking Floss did a better job during our one night stand and that night started with me having to tell her that ‘butterfly kissing’ wasn’t going to third base! So fucking pick it up! If you haven’t pieced it together, I don’t even really want to be around you, and if you can’t bother to eat me out anymore, then you may just be useless.”</p><p>Toni knew what Rhea was trying to do and she almost had to commend her strategy. As opposed to begging The Lightning Down Under to speed up the proceedings, Rhea was goading Toni into giving her what she wanted, The Nightmare knowing better than anyone else that Storm didn’t take kindly to being challenged, especially not when that challenge was directed at her stunning cunnilingus skills, as she had carved a name for herself as one of the greatest carpet cleaners in the biz. However, she wouldn’t let cheap talk deter her from giving Ripley a taste of her own medicine after the intimidating Adelaide native had so rudely denied her entry into the orgasmic fantasia she still longed for. Hell, she actually ended up stroking her tongue even slower over the formidable fighter’s folds, further irritating the more muscular blonde.</p><p>Rhea was paralyzed with shock as Toni completely rebelled against her wishes. How could she? How could she resist plunging her tongue into this twat? True, it wasn’t anything Storm hadn’t tasted before, but it had been a good long while since she had been presented with it in all its glory, so she should be chomping at the bit to lick this yummy cunny at full throttle. Instead, she kept on relentlessly teasing her eternal rival, nibbling right around Rhea’s engorged clit, making this leisurely licking ten times more torturous by brushing her tongue ever so close to Rhea’s lovebud without ever touching it, purposely avoiding that swollen sweet spot for as long as humanly possible.</p><p>Infuriated, Ripley shouted out, “Ay, you fucking deaf? Step it uuuuup! I don’t have all night to wait for your A-game, so do it now! Give me all you’ve got! Because I promise you that when you do, I’ll repay the favor by pounding your fat ass harder than I ever have before. Mmm, is that what you want, Toni? To get your fucking bum wrecked? Because I can do that, no problem. You’ve just gotta make me cum.”</p><p>Those words again made it so tempting for Storm to follow Rhea’s orders, as the promise of anal annihilation was music to her ears and embarassingly, something she would welcome with open arms. Oh yes, Rhea had really grown to be obsessed with tearing her big booty apart, and as much as she hated to admit it, no one could give her phat ass the attention it deserved other than The Nightmare. So, in theory, bringing the inaugural NXT UK Women’s Champion to orgasm and then receiving what would no doubt be an indescribably incredible climax of her own was a fair trade-off. However, Storm couldn’t forget how Rhea had pulled the rug out from under her by denying her her peak the first go-round, and that lasting grudge gave Toni the perseverance she needed to maintain a plodding pace as she dragged her soft pink tongue across her lover’s sex, leaving Rhea incredulous.</p><p>Ripley was beside herself. She thought for sure that the second Storm was reminded of her impending sodomy she’d be off to the races, but instead, there was next to no shift in her tempo, The Lightning Down Under keeping this a low speed affair going for a few more minutes and consequently revelling in the flustered howls from Ripley. However, despite her best efforts, Storm couldn’t hold back for much longer, as in a cruel twist, what Rhea so badly wanted was what she wanted to. She had been trying to tease The Nightmare by abstaining from a more intense rug munching, but she had unfortunately wound up teasing herself in the process, meaning she had no choice but to relent. Rhea not getting what she wanted? That was all well and good. But Toni not getting what she wanted? Unacceptable.</p><p>Thus, with a newfound laser focus, Toni moved her tongue a mile a minute and slid that moist muscle right against Ripley’s throbbing clit, eliciting a cry of joy from the former NXT Women’s Champion. As if a switch had swiftly flipped inside the Mötley Crüe inspired blonde, Storm changed the entire dynamic of the night by accelerating her oral onslaught, showing she was in full control as she rendered Rhea entirely incoherent. Yes, Toni may have had her face buried in between Ripley’s strapping thighs, lapping at this lap like her life depended on it, but she was playing the ripped blonde like a goddamn fiddle as she showed that she was in charge of how fast or slow this pussy licking went and she was only rushing the brushing of her tongue because she wanted to.</p><p>Rhea wasn’t sure how, but eventually she managed to string together a set of words again, ecstatically stating, “Ohhh yeah, there we go! I knew you still had it in you. Mmmmnh, oooh, shiiiiit, yeeesss, that’s the Toni Storm I remember! The one who never looked better than when she was buried headfirst in my crotch, moving her slutty little tongue all about. Oooh, I swear, this should really just be your permanent position! Mmm, forget wrestling, just be my nice pussy pleasing pet! Would you like that, Toni? Hm, are you such a cunt-eating whore that you’d want nothing more than to do this full time?”</p><p>Punishing her ex for this little tirade, Toni’s tongue reached a screeching halt, the Mae Young Classic winner starting back at square one as she settled for a tempo that could be outpaced by a glacier, which meant she inadvertently punished herself yet again since she was preventing herself from letting her lecherous desires roam free, but the pro of annoying Rhea outweighed the con of having to practice patience at this current moment.</p><p>Oh yes, just a few minutes removed from ramping up her cunt tonguing, Toni returned to infuriatingly darting her tongue around the edges of Ripley’s erect clit. At one point, she went so far as to hover her tongue over Rhea’s saccharinely sweet center but, before she ever pressed down onto that love button, she resumed her torturously tedious teasing, making even more of an exclamation point as she moved away from Rhea’s rosebud, instead just measuredly maneuvering her soft pink tongue around the bottom of The Nightmare’s snatch.</p><p>Having to drum up every single ounce of her willpower to not wind up simply begging like a total submissive bitch, Rhea growled out through her clenched teeth, “You just can’t help testing my patience, hmm? Alright, well, I’ll bite, you little lowdown shithead. I need to cum! Okay? You got me. I have to fucking cum. Mmm, but I know you do too. So, if you want me to spend any of my time with my dick buried balls deep in your nasty ass, I suggest you tread lightly. Hell, I’ll give you an ultimatum! Fail to properly tongue fuck me in the next five minutes and I won’t even touch that big fat butt of yours! And is that really a risk you’re willing to take, Toni? To go through all the trouble of seducing me to then not even have me slam that cute little shitpipe? Because I swear, this isn’t a threat, bitch. It’s a promise!”</p><p>In truth, all those words rung a little hollow, because Storm was supremely confident there was no earthly way that she left here tonight without getting her nice plump booty thoroughly destroyed, but the insinuation that she would be deprived of a buttfucking tonight was an awfully sobering thought, and soon enough, this self centered butt slut moved full speed ahead, instantly wrapping her lips around Ripley’s clit and sucking it like a piece of candy, applying an exponential amount of pressure and sending waves of pleasure through the inaugural NXT UK Women’s Champion’s body.</p><p>The Nightmare suddenly ascended into a dreamlike state once Storm applied an abundance of suction to her swollen sweet spot, her warm and raspy breath growing heavier and heavier the longer Toni focused all of her attention on taking that pretty pearl in between her teeth, panting louder than a dog caught in the hot simmering summer sun. Her sparkling coffee colored eyes rolled in the back of her head, unbelievable ecstasy taking a hold of her as Toni kept sucking away on her clit for several minutes more before graduating to Ripley’s sopping wet pussy lips. The Lightning Down Under encased that entrance in her mouth and went into overdrive to try and suck Rhea dry, slurping down all the lubricant liquid waiting for her there, enthusiastically imagining that she was gulping down the hot cum that would no doubt soon be flowing her way.</p><p>From the moment Storm started actually putting forth a modicum of effort, Rhea knew she was a ticking time bomb, bound to explode at any moment. As much as she prided herself on being a tough-as-nails fighter, her stamina in the bedroom paled in comparison to her stamina in the ring, as she was all too ready to cum with just the slightest push from her ex girlfriend turned present lover. Yes, Rhea was merely hanging on by a thread, well aware all Toni had to do was take this already ravenous and rapid tonguefucking to the next level and she would be left to do nothing more than squirt her juices down Toni’s throat.</p><p>As if the Gold Coast grappler had read Rhea’s mind, Toni began penetrating Ripley’s dripping twat with her lush and luscious tongue at a breakneck speed, making The Nightmare’s moans bounce off the walls, the echoes of her ecstasy providing the perfect soundtrack for this cunt lapping. Hearing those glorious wails and cries from her best friend turned bitter enemy just encouraged Toni to hone in on repeatedly plunging her tongue forward, moving her moist muscle back then pushing it ahead, thrusting in and out of that hot hole with an unnerving fervor, moving through that vaginal passage like a woman possessed, though it would be unfair to say this task was a complete breeze.</p><p>In spite of how many nights Toni had been in this position, Rhea’s twat always seemed to mysteriously stay virgin tight, meaning maneuvering her soft pink tongue through this opening was always a slight struggle in the beginning, and that doubled tonight as it had clearly been forever and a day since Ripley had last received this treatment. However, Rhea’s pussy had also been so sopping wet that this was nowhere near the insurmountable achievement it could’ve been, and at this, Toni was expertly pumping her tongue in and out of The Nightmare’s sugar walls.</p><p>Rhea’s eyes glazed over as she fell into a hazy daze, nearly forgetting her own name the longer this oral penetration persisted, which made it all the more miraculous when she eventually spoke out, “Yeah, oooohhh yeeeaaahhh, that’s iiit! SHIIIT, yessssss, just like that. Mmmmm, just like that, baby girl! Keep it going. Keep it fucking going!!! Ohhhhh, I know how much you love this! OOOHH, believe me, I know! MMMMMM, hell, you may love my cunt even more than you love yourself! Hard to believe, isn’t it? Though I guess either way, you’re lovin’ a cunt.”</p><p>Storm should’ve slapped the taste out of Rhea’s mouth for that, or at the very least, gone back to her old punishing and plodding pace, but she was too caught up in her cunnilingus now to even wholly register any of Rhea’s words. Instead, she was focused on what was coming out of a different set of lips because, at long last, Rhea’s delicious cum was trickling out of that front entrance. Showing just how long it had been since she had gotten to gobble down another woman’s cunt cream, Toni failed spectacularly at wrapping her mouth around Ripley’s opening at the right time, meaning a hefty amount of this heavenly liquid caked Toni’s face, something that made the golden haired Gold Coaster feel oh so slutty.</p><p>Rhea, on the other hand, had achieved a nirvana she had seldom experienced as she felt her cunt gush out hot cum, completely consumed by the overwhelming sensations running through her throughout this climax. She did eventually come crashing back down to earth, and once she did, she instantly found amusement in how monumentally the other blonde had bungled swallowing down her cunt cream, Storm pulling her face out from Ripley’s thighs and pouting. Incidentally, staring at The Lightning Down Under’s cum dried mug led the two lovers to inadvertently lock eyes, and for a brief moment, they were a couple of bright eyed and bushy tailed up-and-comers back inside a cozy yet cramped bedroom in the UK, celebrating the news that Toni had just signed a contract with the company. God, that felt like a lifetime ago.</p><p>This once inseparable pair of passionate grapplers used to float through air, but now they walked on eggshells, akin to a once triumphant fanfare being stripped down to a melancholy melody, as the sobering sorrow of their somber reality underscored the fiery fantasia of their freeing affair. The longer they stared into each other’s eyes, the more apparent it became that the glory days of their relationship had long past them by, a bizarre combination of intimacy and distance filling the room as it truly felt like this night might be the final chapter of their seemingly perpetual love story. But maybe it didn’t have to be? That was certainly the primary thought circulating through both women’s minds as they tried to find the right set of words to move forward.</p><p>Really, the fact that Rhea was entertaining the thought of extending her interactions with Toni beyond tonight was ridiculous. Ripley was main roster bound! She could finally leave this parasite in her rear view mirror and never look back.Yet, when she stared into Storm’s shimmering eyes, she couldn’t imagine her life without Toni. Which was so unbelievably cheesy that Rhea could feel her gag reflex acting up, the ripped Aussie deciding it would be best to move swiftly along, as there was a nice round rear calling her name.</p><p>Her demeanor changing on a dime, Rhea retrieved her big long strap-on, attached it around her waist, then sat back up on the bed and growled, “Get up and start riding. I want to see you bounce that big booty down on my cock.”</p><p>Though her face flushed a bright beet red, Toni bashfully replied, “Yes Mistress Ripley.”</p><p>Truth be told, Rhea had been extremely tempted to make the Mae Young Classic winner wait for even longer by requesting that she deepthroat this rubber rod to guarantee it would slide into Toni’s tunnel with nothing but ease. Granted, that was a fairly unnecessary step, as the backstabbing blonde had been buttbanged on such a regular basis that this big dick could probably go deep inside her crater like it was nothing, but it still would have been fun to watch Toni do all she could to get every inch of this faux phallus down her windpipe.</p><p>However, she knew how badly Toni wanted an orgasm, and while denying her that bliss had been extremely satisfying, she also knew she couldn’t deprive Storm of that joy all night long. Not without feeling incredibly guilty, at least, because at the end of day, Rhea had a pesky habit of always giving The Lightning Down Under exactly what she wanted, and not doing so just put everything out of balance.</p><p>That was why The Nightmare absolutely delighted in the sight of Toni squatting down on her cock in cowgirl position, the shallow and selfish New Zealand-born Australian lowering her head as she slowly skewered her rectum on that rubber rod, knowing damn well by now that she wouldn’t be allowed to accelerate her pace beyond that until Ripley gave her permission. Although, Rhea couldn’t help but be a tad remiss that Toni wasn’t looking her directly in the eye again. Sure, that probably would have stirred up some unwanted romantic (ew) feelings inside of the astoundingly buff Adelaidean, but it was so much more rewarding to see the look on Toni’s face as she sodomized herself, even though watching the blonde shamefully stare downward was kinda cute.</p><p>As established, this was far <em>far</em> from the first time Toni had assumed this position. In fact, her experience level rivaled that of accomplished main roster anal veterans like Mickie James, Naomi, and Natalya even though she had been in the WWE for far less time, though unlike them, it was normally only this one woman putting her through such debauchery. Yet, no matter how many times she did this, she still felt a twinge of embarrassment hit her, as if she couldn’t believe that she was actually willing to anally defile herself.</p><p>Yes, it had been pretty obvious since day one that Rhea was completely obsessed with her big booty, just like ninety-nine percent of the people Toni met in her life, but what had been less obvious was how easily Toni would follow through, and how much she would actually enjoy hammering her backhole on top of Rhea’s beautiful big dick, and how intensely she would get off from feeling a dildo stretching her asshole wide apart. Oh God, she could remember how apprehensive she had been to engage in all of this once Rhea first suggested it and now she was an utter butt slut through and through. The shame never left her, as she never forgot how filthy or taboo this act was, but she just couldn’t help herself. It always felt so good. So wrong but so good.</p><p>Unfortunately for her, Rhea wouldn’t let her off or get her off that easily, commanding, “Look at me, you fucking coward! You royally fucked me over, the least you can do is make eye contact.”</p><p>Her face redder than Mars, Toni eventually cleared her throat and hoarsely cried out, “Yes Mistress Ripley.”</p><p>The Lightning Down Under then glanced up at her tough top, a pitiful pout plastered on her face as her watering eyes grew bigger than saucers. Staring back at her was a woman who looked...well, to put it simply, <em>pissed</em>—pissed at her, pissed at this situation, pissed at the whole world—and it was then that Storm became simultaneously aroused and intimidated, captivated by the other Aussie’s unfiltered aggression. Then, she made a complete fool out of herself as she fit every inch of Ripley’s dick inside her rectal passage and failed to suppress the resulting wail that transpired, triggering a mocking chortle from The Nightmare.</p><p>However, as much as that laughter reminded Toni of the humiliation she was putting herself through, it did little to deter her in the grand scheme of things, the buxom blonde leisurely bouncing her booty up and down on that rubber shaft. As she moved her hot body on that towering toy, beads of sweat dripped down Toni’s trim figure, mirroring the drops of wax sliding down the bevy of glowing candles surrounding the two beautiful blonde badasses.</p><p>Storm continued that measured pace for several minutes, making a concerted effort to keep eye contact with Rhea and embarrassingly whimpering every few seconds as a nigh indescribable jubilee swirled through her. She was getting close to climaxing. Just a nod from Rhea that signaled she could speed up and Toni would be rocketed off into an orgasmic wonderland. As it stood now, however, she would be forced to stay teetering on the edge yet again, the poor Auckland born blonde babe afraid that she’d enter depths of insanity rarely seen if she was denied this euphoria for a second longer. Every second Toni was merely slothily riding that faux phallus instead of cummimg was a second in which Rhea was playing with fire. Fortunately, the more muscular Aussie didn’t mind getting burned.</p><p>Still, it would be in her best interests to let Toni cum because the bitch’s whiny voice was really getting grating as a series of loud howls exited those plump red lips. Toni did everything she could to push her thoughts about orgasming away from the forefront, instead trying to close her eyes and enjoy the ride, noticing just how unnatural this cock felt inside of her supposed-to-be forbidden hole. Even overlooking how long it had been since her phat ass had gotten the treatment it deserved, this act had never felt normal, not even when she was getting her plump booty railed on a daily basis.</p><p>But in a weird way, that added to its charm, the cocky blonde constantly caught at a crossroads between pain and pleasure. She felt so nasty and naughty but she figured this was what she deserved—especially after she had betrayed Rhea’s trust. Yes, in a way, this was the perfect punishment for her, as she was getting both exactly what she wanted and not what she wanted at all. She was gaining pleasure but losing power, the conniving heel being stripped of any sense of control and dignity as she maneuvered herself up and down this impressive ten incher, squealing like a pithy little bitch while at long last squeezing every single inch of Rhea’s hard girl cock inside her hot backhole.</p><p>Chuckling, Ripley ridiculed, “Ah yeah, there you go. Show me what you are, slut. Show yourself what you are. Mmm, you can run your mouth and blab on about some kind of “New Toni Storm” all you want. I don’t care because I know the truth, and deep down, so do you. Ohhh, you know that you’re just my butt slut through and through! Don’t even try to deny it. I can hear you moaning and groaning and carrying on. You’re mine, Storm! You’re my butt slut. Say it!”</p><p>Staying put with ten inches of rubber entrenched in her cute little bunghole, Toni whimpered, “I...I...I’m yours. I’m your butt slut.”</p><p>“Mmhmm, yeah.” Rhea passionately growled. “Yeah, you are. But that’s alright. I kinda like it. Yeaahh, I kinda like how nasty you are, Toni. How you’ll fuck anything that moves as long as it means you’ll get a big dick up your ass. And as long as you get to cum. Which I guess I should probably get around to makin’ you do, ay?”</p><p>“YEEESSS!!” Toni blurted, before cooling down as she worried that her neediness would just inspire Rhea to prolong her climax even longer. “I..I mean...if that’s what you want for me, Mistress Ripley?”</p><p>Rhea smirked and debated delaying this orgasm, but for whatever reason, compassion overtook her in that moment, The Nightmare remarking, “Alright, well, don’t say I never did nothing for you, mate. Go for it! Come on, Toni. Go ahead and make yourself cum. God knows you want to, since it’s all you’ve talked about for the last hour, and if I let you cum then maybe that’ll shut you up. Doubtful, but worth a shot, no? Get going, Toni, and thank me for the privilege.”</p><p>With that command, Toni hammered her hot whore hole, screeching, “THANK YOOUUU!!! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, RHEEEAAAA!! THANK YOU, MISTRESS RIPLEEEEYYY!!! OHHH, YOU’RE AFRAID TO SAY IT I GUESS, BUT I’M NOT! I MISSED THIS! I MISSED YOU!!! FUUUUUUCK, I MISSED YOUR BIG DICK IN MY ASS!!!! I MISSED YOU MAKING ME FEEL LIKE A SLUT! YOUR SLUT! GOOOOODDD!!! THANK YOOOOUUUU!!!”</p><p>As Toni rapidly rammed her rectum on Rhea’s rubber rod, she legitimately felt like her ass might split in two, her nigh indescribable need for an orgasm propelling her to push through the pain, showing that, for all her faults, she really was one tough bitch. Yes, on impulse alone, Toni pogoed her sweaty heaving body on this faux phallus faster than the speed of light, ignoring the sharp pang surging through her as her anal tunnel struggled to adjust to such a dramatic action after months of going untouched. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets and her lips stretched out wide to permit her to omit a steady stream of hair-raising heart wrenching cries, but she still couldn’t bring herself to stop.</p><p>Scrunching her face and slamming her eyes shut, Storm pictured herself in another point in time, one where she was spending almost all of her free time with Rhea’s strap-on nestled snugly in her bum, and, whether it was by pure magic or by sheer coincidence, she felt the pain finally start to miraculously gradually decrease. This pricking affliction never fully faded away, but the antagonizing agony had dulled down enough that Toni at least felt like she could walk away from this night without having to get reconstructive surgery on her rectal ring, though she’d probably still have trouble sitting down for the next several days. Regardless, the point was her anal orifice had seemed to at long last remember its place as a cock pocket and thus adjusted accordingly, which was actually somewhat impressive, since the two blondes had jumped past the phase of slowly sodomizing that back passage after all ten inches had made their way inside and instead decided to jump headfirst into a rough and fast pounding.</p><p>As Rhea watched her ex work harder and harder to achieve orgasm, she felt compelled to reflect upon said ex’s words. Toni had missed her? Then why had she created this distance between them in the first place? And did that mean there was still hope for them after all? That, as per usual, they had gone through a bump in the road but now they were going to kiss and make up? Fuck, most normal couples could just get away with spending their Valentine’s Day at some fancy restaurant before tenderly making love to each other, and here Rhea was in the middle of an existential crisis while watching her lover sodomize herself like a common street whore. Then again, Rhea and Toni had always been far from a ‘normal’ couple. Not that they were even a couple right now. Right? Ugh, why the hell did all of this have to be so complicated?</p><p>“OHHHHH YEEEEEESSSSS!!!! FINALLLLLLYYYYYYYYY!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!”</p><p>Cutting through Rhea’s thoughts were the cacophonous cries of her adversary as she came at last, climax after climax hitting her like a bus. Storm screamed at the top of her lungs, overjoyed that she had received this euphoria after what felt like centuries of build-up. Her hot cunt squirted out cum like some kind of perverse fountain, the Gold Coast stunner coating Ripley’s fit and trim body in her juices. Toni’s mind melted into mush as she rode these waves of pleasure washing over her, her hips bucking wilder than a bronco while she tried to continue maneuvering her plump booty on that big dick beneath her.</p><p>However, what drew the most attention from The Nightmare was the fact that she and Toni made eye contact yet again amidst this bitchy blonde hitting her peak. Granted, it was only for a split second as Toni’s motion was too frantic for both blondes to lock eyes on each other for a long period of time, but it was long enough for Rhea to begin second guessing everything again, which was bizarre in a way because Rhea normally hated anything ‘mushy’. Now here she was feeling butterflies in her stomach when she should be relentlessly mocking this backdoor whore for actually cumming due to her round rear getting deep dicked. Her world was completely upside down.</p><p>Eventually, Toni’s mind-blowing orgasms subsided, yet the dumb blonde stayed right where she was with Rhea’s ten incher still firmly entrenched in her ass, which caused The Nightmare to snarl, “Alright, you got off so get off.”</p><p>Ripley motioned for the pathetic butt slut to lift herself off of that big dick, and Toni predictably whimpered but complied, feeling incredibly saddened that Rhea’s strap-on was no longer buried in her ass. Though, she soon changed her tune as she anticipated what came next, i.e. getting to taste her bowels on that monstrously long rubber toy.</p><p>Sure enough, Rhea barked, “Well, don’t just stay there. Make yourself useful and clean my cock. I want it spotless.”</p><p>“Yes Mistress Ripley.” Storm gleefully squealed.</p><p>Toni then leaned forward, positioning herself so that she could wrap her lips around the tip of this toy, focusing on the helmet of that dildo for as long as she could in order to fully devour the remnants of the deepest part of her ass, blushing redder than the rose petals she had lined the hallway with as she sought to maintain eye contact with Rhea while gobbling down her anal juices. Ripley had practically made feeding Toni her big butt a required ritual after fucking her ass, and Storm understood why, as it gave The Nightmare a great show, but The Lightning Down Under could never erase the shame she gained from sampling the flavor of her booty cream—not because she didn’t enjoy the taste of her anal juices, but because she absolutely adored it. She walked through life trumping herself up as some kind of hot shot and yet every time she entered a bedroom, she was reduced to being a trampled down tramp, gluttonously slurping up every last drop of her rectum.</p><p>Rhea watched on with wonderment as Storm showed that, if her career as a pro wrestler ever fell through, she would definitely make it as a sword swallower, The Lightning Down Under now deep throating these ten inches of rubber. Beyond that, Ripley was hypnotized by Toni’s shimmering eyes, those big brown eyes remaining fixated upon her now that Toni could actually focus on something other than her earth shattering orgasm. With this prolonged eye contact persisting, the athletic Adelaidean became overtaken by her feelings, no longer trying to parse her emotions or worry about their relationship. Instead, Rhea just lived in the moment, pulling the smug Mae Young Classic winner into a sloppy wet kiss. The Nightmare loudly moaned as she tasted Toni’s anal juices, surprised by just how much she enjoyed that forbidden flavor. Again, it wasn’t like it was her first time tasting it, but it felt like her first time all over again, as Ripley had forgotten how unbelievably delicious this bitch’s butt was.</p><p>After making out with her rival in a display of unbridled lust over the course of the next several minutes, Rhea broke the kiss, left feverishly out of breath from this intense exhibition of immense desire. From there, she pushed Toni back down on the bed, smirking as Toni dumbfoundedly gazed up at her, Storm’s lips parting with curiosity as she pondered what was going through Rhea’s mind at that moment.</p><p>Proud of herself, The Nightmare got up and took that towering toy off of her body gingerly crawled back up on the bed, nudging an exhausted Toni and encouraging her to roll flat onto her stomach. Storm promptly complied, showing off her gaping wide asshole, accentuating that Grand Canyon sized crater even further by slowly spreading her cheeks apart. There had been no verbal instruction for any of this, but after enough nights of Ripley’s big dick providing her with rectal rammings, she knew what was expected of her in the aftermath.</p><p>Admiring her handiwork, Rhea slapped those soft cheeks hard and smiled as they jiggled like jello, the former NXT Women’s Champ remarking, “I worked you out good, huh? That’s quite the gape.”</p><p>Mockingly, Toni crooned, “Aww, Mistress. You really do say the sweetest things.”</p><p>Rhea laughed a little at that, then tried to steer both of them away from developing anything more serious by scoffing, “Yeah, well, it’s not like I was looking for anything more than a fuck.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Toni rolled onto her back and replied, “Oh, right, right, of course. Same here, obviously,” then paused as she said, “So I suppose now would be a bad time to ask you to ‘be my Valentine’?”</p><p>Checking her phone, Rhea chuckled, “Eh, considering it’s 11:47...thirteen minutes <em>probably</em> wouldn’t kill me.”</p><p>Toni grinned from ear to ear as she felt Rhea’s strong arms wrap around her stomach ever so gently, and right then it felt like the two women hadn’t skipped a beat—like the months-long break between them had never happened. Somehow, Toni had done it again. She had fixed her mistake gotten exactly what she wanted—Rhea Ripley wrapped tightly around her finger, ready to fall in love with her all over again.</p><p>Rhea, meanwhile, stared up at the ceiling with a million thoughts racing through her mind as the warmth of Storm’s body pressed against hers. Where was she? What had she done? How had she ended up back here? She <em>hated</em> Toni. She would always hate Toni. The bitch had been lucky that she had even offered her a chance to hash things out, yet they had accomplished fuck-all in the grand scheme of things. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t bring herself to beat this bitch down and fuck this bitch up the way she knew she should. Having Toni here in her grasp, it felt too good. Too reassuring. The ultimate comfort.</p><p>Rhea rolled out of bed, surveying the fantastical blaze of the candles around her, the display more powerful than any pyro she had encountered at any wrestling event. One by one, she blew the candles out, leaving them to seek solace solely in the dimming moonlight as darkness further consumed the room. After the last flickering flame flew up into a puff of smoke, Rhea returned to bed and found her infuriating foe waiting for her with one last tender kiss before The Lightning Down Under drifted off to sleep, contentment and confusion being the final feelings to fall over her in this enchanted room.</p><p>Maybe in the morning, Rhea would finally come to her senses. Chew this Judas out and put her in her place. Hell, for the sake of her sanity, she prayed that’s what she’d do. But for now, for one beautiful fleeting moment, the ease of her old life was restored—just her and the love of her life firmly reconnected, two halves made whole again. A sly smile graced Ripley’s lips as that was the final thought to float through her head before she too nodded off, left with more questions than answers—yet surprisingly she was okay with that. Perhaps closure was overrated.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>